Forum:About Songs category
this is about the Vocaloid Original Song category. Recently I edited it, due to the fact that Vocaloid is no longer primarily about Japanese Vocaloids or Japanese songs. So the edit was done to indicate that any original song featuring Vocaloid can now occupy the category, and that subcategories will work by sorting languages and such. The confusion of original songs made it seem that English specifically meant "Songs by Westerns" rather than songs that which had lyrics in English. However, I would like change the name of the category to something a bit more eye pleasing. Such as Category:Vocaloid_Original_Song *Original songs *Original Vocaloid songs _or_ *Original songs featuring Vocaloid _(to keep with the category theme)__ This then carries over to /English /Spanish /Korean /Chinese etc. Category:Vocaloid_Cover_Song *Cover songs *Vocaloid cover songs Category:Vocaloid_Song_Series *Song series *Original song series _(sometimes a Vocaloid character is not the primary protagonist)__ Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid *Notable songs by Vocaloid _(simply lower casing)_ *Highly viewed songs by Vocaloid _?_ Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Collaborative songs *Collaborative Vocaloid songs _(simply lower casing)_ *Collaborative songs _(removing Vocaloid)_ -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:18, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Comment If you are wondering how all the pages will be moved if a decision is made. I can contact a wiki member that has a bot, which can then move hundreds of pages automatically. Much of it I can manually do on my own because I am use to doing it and I use Monobook. It would also give me a chance to view the pages and touch things up. Also I am working a lyrics template to make song pages easier to edit for contributors. The current method is clean, but very tedious and hard for those who don't understand wiki tables. The template should be able to work by simply pasting lyrics as is, which will result in both Japanese and Romaji being side by side. However, official translations will have to be below in a separate template. My attempt can be seen here. Here is the first simple version, used for lyrics that don't require romaji Lyrics template; an example is on Fade Away. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:18, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I managed to figure out how to get the word wrap within the table coding. The result is sort of satisfying, because now it will make things easier to paste lyrics. The 'sort of' comes from the results of the table slightly elevating one set of lyrics against the other. Now for some, this may be no true issue, but for others, they like to match up the kanji with the romaji. I can attempt to work on it, but it may just be how things are. You can use the raw coding at any point to make adjustments (not to the template, just to post the coding on a page itself without using the template). They are the following. *:Template:Lyrics *:Template:LyricsJp *:Template:LyricsRz You can see how to set up a lyrics page here, and you can view the table style that I want to replace the lyric templates with. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:46, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I got the lyrics to align by using two line breaks. Though I want to figure out how to do it within the table rather than exposed code... kind of itches in the back of my mind. Anyway. The templates are now functioning. eta The downside of the template is that attempting to copy the lyrics as it appears on the page, results in it being one line of text, however, the spacing for the text is obvious, so simply hitting enter at the start of a lyric will make it fall back into place.-- Bunai82 (talk) 13:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) The latest additions to the song category is the *Album with its "featuring Vocaloid" sub cats. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Since I am talking to myself here, I will just be proceeding and transferring the songs and such next week. But I'll start with English first, due to fewer pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Just to make sure. A basic song page article from here on will have "Original songs", "Original songs/(language here)" and "Original songs featuring (vocaloid name here)"? Even though we don't have any right now, giving the title "original songs" gives me an impression there's a room for popular Utau songs even though this is the Vocaloid wiki. (not that I have anything against Utau songs)Unknown.System (talk) 12:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :P1 Yes, that is the eventual goal of page moving. I removed the "Vocaloid" due to the existence of the songs obviously relating to Vocaloid(s) and being the subject of the Wiki. I'm trying to remove the reasons for adding "Category:Vocaloid (rest of name)". I use to do this on my own wiki because the categories were titled as such before I adopted it and also I got some silly feeling that "What if people don't know its related to (blank)!!". But I noticed how other wikis sorted their categories and how congested the category tree became and how hard categorizing became when I kept titling things as the 'media subject' instead of just its purpose. The templates category doesn't need to be "Vocaloid Wiki Templates" for example, even if the templates came from other places. So if there are UTAU songs then I suppose they can be placed in "Original songs/UTAU" and then sorted by "Vocaloid cover songs", or simply leave it in Cover songs category as the point of the Original songs category is for Vocaloid songs only. And currently there is only one song that is an UTAU original and the rest are real world songs originally from human singers. Technically every song can considered original, but there are limits when it comes to categorizing. :P2 And as mentioned since there are now more languages the Japanese songs no longer need to be the main pages occupying the original songs category. They can also be sorted by Original songs/Japanese, it also makes things fair between Vocaloid. I am hoping to at least gather some Spanish songs to balance out with English; just to get things going. And to add, the current summary of the English songs stated that it was mainly Westerns who wrote English songs. This is outdated because there are Westerns who write Japanese songs and Japanese who write English songs. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hnn, alrighty then. There are a few songs I want to add and I don't want to give more trouble to your category-moving-to-do-list. ^_^ Unknown.System (talk) 01:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) There is no rush, as I am trying to divide my time between this wiki, the answer wiki, and my own wiki. It the Answer wiki is taking up a majority of my editing time. So I won't be getting to this until much later. I just like to inform people of my actions before I do them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Template updates 12413 Okay, I gave in an used the poem code on the "Lyric" templates because the div style just wasn't functioning correctly. I hope this wiki can use the poem code, since for whatever reason it seems to have a reputation on not being used on wikis. There has been no explanation as to why, but as far as I can tell it works when you want to add poem or lyrics. I have yet to see a limit on its function. Maybe it will turn up later. The thing I did notice, it doesn't like 'ParserFunctions', that would mean a template in a template. However, it seems to work with some adjustment to the text. For the "Song_id" template I added an extra parameter for repeated cover songs (or succeeding songs) so basically when you add one bullet, and need another bullet you will have to use 'indent' to move the link slightly over. It basically appears as... *Cover song name :*Cover song name (1) :*Cover song name (2) -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:52, January 24, 2013 (UTC)